A variety of methods and process for the construction of window system assemblies have been proposed. Typically, these prior methods and processes require costly, complex, inconsistent, error and waste prone, susceptible to defects manufacturing steps. Generally, these prior methods and processes require a large number of pieces of equipment and skilled craftsmen. For general background, the reader is directed to the following United States Patent Nos., each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material contained therein: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,037,611, 2,047,835, 2,219,594, 2,781,111, 2,952,342, 3,074,772, 3,087,207, 3,287,041, 3,305,998, 3,315,431, 3,327,766, 3,348,353, 3,376,670, 3,484,126, 3,802,105, 3,854,248, 4,269,255, 4,327,142, 4,407,100, 4,460,737, 4,597,232, 4,941,288, 5,155,956, 5,189,841, 5,491,940, 5,540,019, 5,555,684, 5,585,155, 5,603,585, 5,620,648, 5,622,017, 5,799,453, 5,901,509, 6,047,514 and 6,073,412. The reference to these related U.S. patent documents is not an admission of prior art, as the inventor's date of invention may predate the date of filing and/or publication of these references.
Conventionally, in vinyl window systems, the corners of the window are defined by cooperating miter-cut ends of two frame components that are joined by butt-joint thermal hotplate welding. However, since the frame components do not have significant surface area at the abutting joint, the welded joint is not as robust. Furthermore, the conventional hotplate welding results in undesirable divots, protrusion, score lines, etc. at the joint, and most seams need to be cleaned or scraped to be more aesthetically pleasing. Furthermore it is most common since this application includes the segregation of the components, which typically means the joined or abutted components are of various profiles or lineal pieces produced at alternate time frames. It is common in this process that the two components are not siblings and due to the nature of the extrusion process these pieces create quality deficient finishes.
One of the largest drawbacks of today's hot plate welding methods, are long cycle times for completing the complete process. The conventional process consists of an alignment plate, for squaring up the ends of the extrusion that are going to be heated up. After the two adjoining components are squared up against an alignment plate, a hot plate is inserted between the two frames or sash component members and heated for an average cycle of 15 to 25 seconds. After the heating cycle is complete, the two ends are merged together to melt and produce a thermal weld. A cooling cycle is required before part can be removed from its tooling fixture and sent to the cleaning station. The heating cycle alone can take an average of 45 to 60 seconds for each corner. One of the common ways window manufactures increase throughput is by welding 4 corners at once, or by stacking several frames in multiple fixtures to gain efficiencies. One item that remains constant through this process is the need for a 45 to 60 second cycle per corner plus the additional cleaning time, of which the spew or flashing can cause deflection of the required cutter stack used in the clean up process and create either a tear in the seam or dislodging of a major portion of the frame and make the window non-usable.
Another drawback is the timeframe rendered in the production process to reveal out of square windows and/or the hardships faced by the end-users of such finished goods when placement in the hole or setting location. Framers, contractors and homeowners face a daunting task in the installation process due in part to such a varying tolerance in the external spew of flashing left in the corner from this hotplate thermal welding process.
Furthermore, the corners of a window should be sealed so that water can flow and exit through weep holes provided in the frame or sash. When thermal welding is used to join corner segments of a window the surface area exposed to this application is very minimal and the surface bond which can leave unwanted voids in the frame whereas air and water infiltration or leaks can occur, flash may be left behind from the thermal weld that can obstruct or block the flow of water to the weep holes.
Thus, there is a need to provide a method of joining and sealing two components such as window frame components to define a robust corner having smooth seams that will prevent cracking and leaking at the corners from outside elements such as rain and condensation and that provides a sealed structure whereby increased surface coverage as much as 10 times the current process occurs and specially designated channeling of water creates free flowing waterways to the drainage ports or weep holes.